Your Tango
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Shuichi and Eiri are on a bit of a bumpy road so Tatsuha decides to help. He figures if Eiri gets jealous, he might confess his true feelings to Shuichi. Enter Aizawa Taki. However, Tatsuha may be getting Shuichi into more trouble then they bargained for.
1. Act I Scene I

**Author's Notes**: For a while now I've had an idea for a sequel (about two days after writing _'Your Song'_) and I finally decided to make it real. I might be killing it, but I just can't resist anymore. I hope I don't disappoint for all the people who supported _'Your Song'_ so wholeheartedly. Thank you, all of you. Please enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

**Important Note:** This is a sequel to _'Your Song'_. If you have not read it, then I suggest you do. If you don't want to (and for those of you who need a quick refresher course) here is a quick synopsis of what happened in the previous story:

SHINDOU SHUICHI is the lead signer and lyricist to his band Bad Luck. Because his lyrics always seem to be overdue his boss, SEGUCHI TOHMA, hires a novelist to write lyrics for the band. The writer is YUKI EIRI. SHUICHI hates the fact that someone else will be writing his lyrics for him and proposes a deal: whoever writes the best song by SEGUCHI's deadline will be the victor. If SHUICHI wins, then EIRI is fired. If EIRI wins, then SHUICHI becomes his slave. The two wind up falling in love and writing the same song in the end. The outcome of the winner winds up being EIRI however, which SHUICHI doesn't seem to mind about anymore.

This play is based a mere week after the contest.

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE I

_The grand curtain is merely a black screen that will be raised during the first blackout and will not fall again until the closing of ACT I and the end of the play. On the screen is printed in curvy letters "YOUR TANGO". Underneath it, in bolder letters, it states "The Second Gravitation Musical". _

_As the house lights go down the letters on the screen burn a fiery orange/red. Everything is pitch black except for the letters, which hang mid air. _

_Suddenly, two red spotlights turn on, one on stage left, and the other on stage right. On stage right stands SHINDOU SHUICHI. On stage left stands YUKI EIRI. _

EIRI

_(softly – to SHUICHI)_ On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?

SHUICHI

_(serenely)_ Will he offer me his mouth?

EIRI

Yes…

SHUICHI

Will he offer me his teeth?

EIRI

_(hissing) _Yes…

SHUICHI

Will he offer me his jaws?

EIRI

_(a bit stronger) _Yes.

SHUICHI

Will he offer me his hunger?

EIRI

_(stronger) _Yes.

SHUICHI

_(testing)_ Again – will he offer me his hunger?

EIRI

_(angrily) _Yes.

SHUICHI

_(still gentle) _And will he starve without me?

EIRI

_(impatient still) _Yes.

SHUICHI

_(smiling softly) _And does he love me?

EIRI

_(pauses – then, hushed) _Yes…

SHUICHI

_(repeating the answer with content) _Yes…

EIRI

_(more tender than the first time) _On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?

SHUICHI

_(sighing dreamily) _Yes…

EIRI

_(scoffing) _I bet you say that to all the boys. _(throws a red rose in the direction of SHUICHI)_

_The spotlights suddenly go out, as well as the words on the screen._

_The screen rises. _

_SET – EIRI's apartment, far stage left. One large back wall with an entrance center. The side wall on stage right tapers out, as well does the stage left wall. However, the stage left wall does not meet to the back wall to give and illusion as though there is a hallway leading off into the bedroom and bathroom. The room is scarcely decorated. There are light off-white walls. There is a black leather sectional sofa against the stage right area of the back wall. In front of it is a coffee table with a few random thing scattered about it – beer cans, an ash tray, a pen, some magazine, ect. The stage left wall consists of a kitchen-esque layout with the refrigerator far down stage at the tip of the set. _

_EIRI is leaning against the fridge, about to light a cigarette. SHUICHI is sitting on the couch, reading a piece of paper and tapping on his one knee. _

_The orchestra had begun to play the second the lights began to dim up. It is a strong beat. _

SHUICHI

_(singing from the words off the paper – rather awkwardly)_

I never thought that you'd find out I did

I was so scared that you'd leave so I hid it

_(stumbling over the words)_

I know we said that we'd always be honest

So now I went out and messed up our nest

_(getting a bit more comfortable)_

It finally seems like we've turned into strangers

It's gotten so bad there's just no more anger

So now it seems like we can't get no further

I can't believe I'll be back for another

_(tapping his pencil on the paper and really feeling the beat now)_

I'll be the switch she turns on

She'll be mine till I get off

_(grinning and singing much better)_

I'll be the fuse that she blows

And even with the lights out we'll glow

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

_(looks to EIRI, grinning and still smiling – EIRI ignores him and smokes his cigarette)_

Oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

_(goes back to the music)_

So where's the sun… _(mumbling the words)_

Under the moon… _(still not quite getting it)_

And even Edison has no idea

_(back on track now)_

Of all the blackouts I've cause you and me-ah

_(acting goofy and enjoying the music)_

I'll be the switch she turns on

She'll be mine till I get off

_(gets up from the couch and bobs over to EIRI, swinging around the paper and pen) _

I'll be the fuse that she blows

_(starting to mumble because he's forgetting the words)_

And even with the lights out –

_(stops – the orchestra cuts off – giggles)_

It's really good, Yuki!! _(kisses him on the cheek)_ But there are a few extra syllables in two of the lines…

EIRI

_(gruffly)_ Excuse me. I wasn't aware of the tune when writing them. _(sour)_ Please, forgive me.

SHUICHI

_(blinks – catches the bad mood)_ Oh, uh, no! It's ok! I'm not saying it's your fault! You didn't know!! I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna change it around a bit!

EIRI

Whatever. _(smokes his cigarette angrily)_

SHUICHI

Eh… Um… No, that's right – this is your song. You should be the one to fix it! _(hands the paper EIRI – eager to rid his lover of his bad mood)_

EIRI

_(brushes by SHUICHI harshly, pushing the boy out of the way – trudges to the sofa and sits)_ Like I give a damn.

SHUICHI

_(perplexed)_ Yuki…? Did… I do something wrong? Why are you so mad at me?

EIRI

_(realizing his brusque matter – sighs and puts out the cigarette)_ I've got a headache.

SHUICHI

Oh! _(scurries over to EIRI)_ Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, I am your slave, after all! _(laughs)_

EIRI

_(out of character defeatist attitude)_ I don't care…

SHUICHI

Awww, you must really not feel well, sweetie! _(kisses EIRI's temple)_ I'll take care of you, don't worry!

EIRI

_(snapping)_ I don't WANT you to take care of me!! Christ – can't you just see I want to be left alone?!

SHUICHI

_(taken aback – silent for a moment)_ Al-alright… _(trying to recover)_ Why don't you go inside and take a nap?

EIRI

_(quietly) _Leave.

SHUICHI

_(not catching what was said)_ What?

EIRI

_(painstakingly, but louder)_ I said leave.

SHUICHI

_(frozen) _Wh—

EIRI

God, can't you take a hint?! _(stands abruptly)_ I just want to be alone!! Can you grasp that?! ALONE!!

SHUICHI

_(speechless from the sudden outburst)_

EIRI

_(at a loss for words)_

_(Both stand there for a moment, staring at one another, equally shocked. EIRI wants to apologize, but can't seem to swallow his pride down far enough to do it. SHUICHI is hurt, but tries to keep a calm demeanor)_

EIRI

_(walking to the "hall" – somber)_ I'm gonna go take a nap…

SHUICHI

_(left alone – the orchestra begins a haunting melody)_ Oh, God… How could this happen?! _(forlorn)_ I thought things were going well between us…? Things _were_ going well between us! We were happy!! He warmed up to me!! But… but then… It's doesn't make any sense… How could he just change like that?! How could he just snap?! I didn't do anything!

I don't understand

You look just like the man

In the picture

By our bed

_(disbelief)_

The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head

I'm checking your clothes

And you wear the same size shoes

_(desperate)_

You sleep in his spot

And you're driving his car

But I don't know just who you are

_(shaking his head)_

There's a stranger in my house

Took a while to figure out

There's no way you can be who you say you are

You gotta be someone else

_(quiet)_

Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that

And he wouldn't treat me like you do

_(bitter)_

He wouldn't adore me, but he wouldn't ignore me

So, I'm convinced

There's a stranger in my house

_(standing and crossing to the kitchen)_

Pop quiz

Tell me where we first kissed

_(smiling sadly)_

Tell me where my spot is

Tell me if I like it, love it

_(realization dawning)_

Or could it be

That the stranger is me?

_(desperately)_

Have I changed so drastically?

Is it I want more for me?

And you've remained the same!!

_(keening)_

It took a while to figure out

_(in denial)_

You can't be who you say you are

You gotta be someone else!

Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that

And he wouldn't treat me like you do!

_(passionately)_

He wouldn't adore me, but he wouldn't ignore me!

So, I'm convinced—

_(cuts himself off, but the orchestra keeps going – weary)_

God… Please let this fix itself… I love him too much to just walk away…

EIRI

_(re-enters wearily)_ Hey.

SHUICHI

_(stiffens and spins to face him more)_ Y-yes?

EIRI

You're my slave, right?

SHUICHI

_(nodding quickly)_ Yes!

EIRI__

Then come inside… _(gesturing down the "hall")_

SHUICHI

B-but you said—

EIRI

_(quietly but firm)_ Shut up.

SHUICHI

_(grins widely - relieved)_ Ok! _(bounds over to EIRI and kisses him on the cheek – goes down the "hall")_

EIRI

_(smiles out to the audience, but looks as though he's in pain – he reflects for a moment)_

SHUICHI

_(offstage)_ Yuuuuuuki!

EIRI

_(sighs)_ Coming… _(walks off)_

_Blackout_

END SCENE I

**Author's Notes: **OK – I know the plot isn't exactly apparent yet, but it will be soon! I promise!! ;; Just give it a chance, ok?

Song List:

You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth – Meatloaf _(from the beginning segment about the wolf and the red roses)_

Glow – Alien Ant Farm

Stranger in my House - Tamia


	2. Act I Scene II

**Author's Notes**: The whole first act is done by the time I'm posting this. The reason for this is because I lost my internet connection for TWO WEEKS… -- Maybe it's a blessing in disguise?

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE II

_SET – EIRI's apartment, far stage left._

_EIRI is on the couch, smoking, fully clothed. SHUICHI is not on set yet._

SHUICHI

_(enters sleepily from the "hall" – in a bathrobe)_ Hi there. _(smiles lazily and sits next to EIRI, still half asleep) _Thanks for sharing the bed with me last night. _(leans his head on EIRI's shoulder, who is coolly ignoring the boy)_ You usually make me sleep on the couch.

EIRI

_(indifferent – smoking)_ I was testing something.

SHUICHI

_(nearly asleep again)_ Mmm…?

EIRI

_(deadpan)_ Whether I want you to stay here or not.

SHUICHI

_(not catching the extent of the conversation – eyes closed)_ Oh…?

EIRI

And I decided… _(leans forward and put out his cigarette, knocking SHUICHI off his shoulder – SHUICHI wakes up a bit)_ I want you to leave.

SHUICHI

_(fully awake)_ Wh-what?!

EIRI

_(refusing to ever make eye contact)_ I don't want you living here anymore. _(gets up and crosses into the kitchen)_

SHUICHI

_(jumping up – full of energy now – angry)_ Where did that come from?!

EIRI

_(was expecting the boy to cry, not fight back – finally turns to look him in the eye)_ We gave it a shot, didn't we? You said one week, which has now gone into two. I can't put up with this anymore.

SHUICHI

_(adamant) _But I'm supposed to be your slave!

EIRI

And now I'm relinquishing you. _(turns to the coffee pot)_

SHUICHI

And you just decided this suddenly?!

EIRI

_(nonchalant – pouring coffee) _Yes.

SHUICHI

_(fuming, but the tears are starting to form despite himself)_ I thought things were going well?!

EIRI

They were. _(his back to SHUICHI, fully facing the audience – seems like he's in pain)_ But I've gotten bored with you. _(clearly lying)_

SHUICHI

_(taken aback)_ So… _(voice is breaking)_ that's it?

EIRI

Yes.

SHUICHI

_(breaking down)_ We're through…?

EIRI

_(trying to ignore his pained lover) _Yes.

SHUICHI

_(silent for a moment – scrubbing away his tears – trying to be strong)_ We… can't talk about this, I suppose?

EIRI

It's been decided.

SHUICHI

_(snapping) _On your terms!!

EIRI

It's my apartment. Everything gets decided on my terms. _(put down the coffee mug he never drank from – turns around) _I'm going out. _(glares at SHUICHI the best he can)_ Start packing.

SHUICHI

Wa-wait a second!! _(tries to follow EIRI out)_ At least tell me why!! _(gets the door slammed in his face – shocked – stares at the door for a moment and then slowly turns around – collapses onto the couch – starts crying softly which then erupts into full blown sobbing – moments pass – SHUICHI's crying session is interrupted by a knocking on the door – he freezes and doesn't move – more time passes – the knock comes again, harder – SHUICHI jumps up and throws open the door – it is TATSUHA – the two have never met – SHUICHI blinks) _Eh… Yu—

TATSUHA

_(assuming that this is the infamous SHINDOU SHUICHI)_ Hi there!! Is my big bro home? _(lets himself in past a confused SHUICHI and takes off his shoes)_

SHUICHI

You're… _(befuddled)_ brother?

TATSUHA

Yeah – Eiri? You know… you're looooover. _(stupid grin)_

SHUICHI

_(the sadden expression comes back from earlier – tries to push it away) Former lover._ And no – he's not here now.

TATSUHA

_'Former_ lover'? _(incredulous)_ What happened?

SHUICHI

He… just called it off… _(blinking) _What's your name?

TATSUHA

Oh. I'm Uesugi Tatsuha. Nice to meet cha. _(reaches his hand out)_

SHUICHI

_(shakes hands)_ Shindou Shuichi.

TATSUHA

_(grinning) _ I know. Big bro talks about you.

SHUICHI

_(flushes – ignores the comment) _You said… 'Uesugi'?

TATSUHA

_(not catching on – slowly)_ Yeah…

SHUICHI

Oh, do you and Yuki and different fathers?

TATSUHA

_(surprised) _He didn't tell you…?

SHUICHI

_(raising an eyebrow)_ No.

TATSUHA

_(devilish)_ Do you wanna know?

SHUICHI

_(getting afraid) _Know what…?

TATSUHA

About his pen name "Yuki Eiri".

SHUICHI

Oh. It's a pen name?

TATUSHA

Mmhmm. And it might also be the reason why he broke up with you.

SHUICHI

_(frozen for a second – pulls TATSUHA to the couch and sits both of them down – eager)_ Tell me.

TATSUHA

_(laughing)_ Ok. It's not a happy story, but here goes… When Big Bro was about… sixteen, he and Tohma were best friends. _(SHUICHI seems taken aback)_ It's true. They were. Anyway… Bro got picked on a lot because he had blonde hair and hazel eyes – not exactly the most common thing for a Japanese kid. So, Tohma – having all the freaky connections he has – brought Bro to America for a while. _(SHUICHI has been nodding feverishly the whole time)_ Well, Bro met this guy named Kitazawa Yuki. Kitazawa was an English tutor, (about twenty-something) and Tohma hired him to teach Bro English. The two of them were really close, but… one day…

_The lights on EIRI's apartment slowly go down as grey lights on far stage right come up. Under those grey lights are a young man and a teenager. The man is KITAZAWA YUKI. The boy is YOUNG EIRI. They are sitting on the floor and there are books scattered about them. The lights make it look almost like a black and white movie._

YOUNG EIRI

_(confused – reading the book) _What's this word, teacher? _(points to it and shows it to YUKI)_

YUKI

_(crawls over to YOUNG EIRI – gets very close)_ Oh, that's 'boisterous'. It means to be really energetic.

YOUNG EIRI

Oh, ok! _(smiling)_ Thanks, teacher! _(young and innocent)_ You're so smart. I really want to be like you one day.

YUKI

Eiri, you're so cute. _(YOUNG EIRI flushes – YUKI grins) _You're even cuter when you blush.

YOUNG EIRI

_(flustered – looks away)_ Y-you're embarrassing me, teacher…

YUKI

_(turns YOUNG EIRI's head to him, nose to nose – YOUNG EIRI is wide eyed)_ It's nothing to be embarrassed about. _(hushed)_ If I can get you so red in the face just by calling you cute, I wonder what kind of face you'll make if I do other things…

EIRI

_(gulping)_ 'Other things'…?

YUKI

Why don't we find out, hmm? _(before YOUNG EIRI can respond, YUKI pushes him to the ground and straddles him – YOUNG EIRI looks terrified)_

YOUNG EIRI

Te-teacher?!!

YUKI

That's it… _(dangerously close – one hand pinning down YOUNG EIRI's arms by the wrists above his head – the other hand undoing the buttons on YOUNG EIRI's shirt) _Make that face for me.

YOUNG EIRI

_(squirming)_ Teacher!! _(desperate) _Let go!!

YUKI

_(smiling coolly)_ Don't act like you don't want it. I see the way you look at me. _(face suddenly turns cruel) _I'm the only one I'll let you look at that way.

_YOUNG EIRI keeps protesting, but YUKI only goes further. YOUNG EIRI's shrill scream echoes along the stage. The two freeze. The lights on EIRI's apartment come back up. TATSUHA is watching SHUICHI expectantly, who is staring at the floor with wide eyes and his mouth agape._

SHUICHI

_(unbelieving)_ My God…

TATSUHA

That's not all… You see…

_There is a sudden movement on the other side of the stage and a clicking sound. There is now a gun pointed at YOUNG EIRI's head by YUKI's hands._

TATSUHA

_(continuing what he was saying)_ Yuki was having some trouble keeping Bro down on the ground, so he whipped out the last resort…

_YUKI is snarling._

YUKI

Hold STILL, God dammit!!!!

TATSUHA

And well…

_YOUNG EIRI swings one arm free and bashes YUKI in the side of the head with it. The gun falls._

TATSUHA

…that didn't intimidate big Bro, apparently. _(grinning, though sadder then usual)_ Bro got the gun, and before he even realized what he was doing…

_YOUNG EIRI grabs the gun and fires it. The bang echoes along the stage just as his prior scream did. YUKI stumbles and falls. YOUNG EIRI is frozen._

TATSUHA

And well, that was that…

SHUICHI

_(almost in a stupor) _Yuki killed that guy…?

TATSUHA

Yeah… As repentance for murdering Kitazawa Yuki, big Bro took the name "Yuki" as his pen name, so that he could never forget and it would haunt him forever._(__somber)_ Which is where you come in…

SHUICHI

_(slowly coming to his senses)_ M-me?

TATSUHA

Mmm. I think the reason Bro is kicking you out… is, well, because you remind him of himself.

SHUICHI

_(blinking)_ From… when he was sixteen?

TATSUHA

Yes. _(patting SHUICHI on the shoulder)_ You're bringing back tough stuff for him…

SHUICHI

_(turning away – thoughtful) _He's in pain because of me…

TATSUHA

To put it bluntly… Yes.

_There is silence between the two. The don't move. YOUNG EIRI unfreezes and collapses to his knees. He holds the gun to his chest and sobs heavily. The lights go down on both sets._

_Blackout_

END SCENE II

**Author's Notes: **No songs, but pretty long. I'm sorry. I just didn't think there would be a song that could fit this scene, or one that would be appropriate. If you know a song, then please – feel free to hassle me. I just might rewrite this.

A lot of info happens in this story. But it shouldn't be too hard to handle, huh? I mean, practically every single Gravi fan knows about Kitazawa… hopeful …Right?

Every scene from now on will have songs. I promise.

Song List:

Nothing


	3. Act I Scene III

**Author's Notes**: The songs will now come back into this loathsome musical. There is a plot… -- You just have to wait for it…

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE III

_SET – EIRI's apartment, far stage left._

_The lights come up. SHUICHI is sitting on the couch, thinking, but only for a moment. The door soon swings open, knocking SHUICHI out of his reverie. It is EIRI_

EIRI

_(looks to SHUICHI)_ I'm back. _(takes off his shoes)_

SHUICHI

_(nervous)_ S-sorry. I didn't start packing yet. Your brother came over and we were talking…

EIRI

_(stepping to the kitchen)_ My brother?

SHUICHI

Yeah, he was looking for you… He just left, actually.

EIRI

Good. _(takes out a beer from the fridge)_ I need to talk to you.

SHUICHI

Yuki, look—

EIRI

About what I said earlier - I'm not changing my mind or anything… _(opens the can and takes a sip – the orchestra starts a lazy beat)_ But I figure I at least owe you an explanation, right?

SHUICHI

_(smiles sadly and exhales in fake amusement)_

You and me…

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always…

_(EIRI looks to him in something akin to surprise – SHUICHI rises but never looks EIRI in the eye)_

I really feel

That I'm losing by best friend

_(smiling sadly)_

I can't believe this could be the end

_(turning to EIRI)_

It looks as though

You're letting go

_(fighting back the sadness)_

And if it's real

Then I don't want to know

_(EIRI opens his mouth to speak--)_

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

_(in pain)_

Don't tell me cause it hurts

_(crossing stage right to the kitchen, but far from EIRI who is on stage left – looking away again – EIRI is watching him)_

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts…

EIRI

_(trying to get a word in all this time) _Shuichi – listen to me—

SHUICHI

_(looking to EIRI)_

Your memories…

_(walking towards him - smiling)_

Well, they can be inviting

_(much closer now)_

But some are altogether mighty

_(touching his cheek lightly)_

Frightening

EIRI

_(shocked)_ How did you—

SHUICHI

_(turning away again)_

And as we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I'll sit and cry

_(spins on his heel as the orchestra picks up – keening - to EIRI)_

So, don't speak

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

_(EIRI takes a step forward – SHUICHI a step back)_

No, no, no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

EIRI

_(mildly desperate)_ Shuichi--!!

SHUICHI

_(nearly crumbling)_

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are…

_(there is a brief orchestra interlude)_

EIRI

Shuichi - hold on. _(grabbing the boy by the shoulders)_

SHUICHI

_(smiling through unshed tears)_ Tatsuha told me about you and Kitazawa… _(EIRI is taken somewhat aback)_ I'm so sorry, Yuki. I love you so much – I never meant to hurt you… _(crying now)_ You don't have to say a word, darling… I know all about it. I'm sorry for causing you pain. You won't have to deal with it anymore… Just… _(pulls back)_

You and me…

I can see us dying…

Aren't we?

_(fumbling backwards)_

Don't speak!

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

_(EIRI reaches out for him)_

No, no!

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

_(passionately)_

Don't tell me cause it hurts!!

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

_(weakening)_

Don't speak

Don't speak, no!

I know what you're thinking

So I don't need your reasons

_(crying – turns his back to EIRI)_

I know you're good

I know you're good

I know you're real good

Oh…

_(SHUICHI sings little "la" sounds as EIRI approaches him – EIRI put his hands on SHUICHI's shoulders – slowly – SHUICHI is too weak now to pull away)_

Don't…

_(quieter)_

Don't…

Oh, oh…

_(turns in EIRI's arms- he is trying to speak again)_

_(softly – fingers pressed against EIRI's lips)_

Hush, hush, darling…

Hush, hush, darling…

Hush, hush…

Don't tell me cause it hurts…

_(SHUICHI continues to sing the "hush" part again, but soon breaks down crying softly – EIRI looks unsure what to do – the orchestra continues playing)_

EIRI

_(reaches forward to embrace the crying man, but pulls back instead)_ All right then… _(turns around and heads for the counter, back to his beer)_ I guess you can go get packed…

SHUICHI

_(sniffles and wipes away his tears – he looks to EIRI and tries to smile as best he can)_ Ok… _(he shakily walks down the "hall")_

_The lights fade for a moment and then come back up. EIRI is finishing the last sip of his beer. He throws the empty can into the sink and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. It's empty. He scowls and tosses that into the sink, too. The orchestra has yet to stop playing little melodies of 'Don't Speak'._

SHUICHI

_(enters from the hall with two bags – the orchestra begins to change it's melody – he is bright and smiling)_ I'm almost done.

EIRI

_(turns to SHUICHI)_ Are you… ok? _(a little unnerved by SHUICHI's smiling)_

SHUICHI

_(smiling more)_ I can only do so much crying, Yuki _(shrugs)_

If you want me to leave

Then I won't you beg to stay

_(puts down the bags)_

And if you want me to go darling

Well then, maybe it's better that way

_(laughing shortly)_

I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna be fine

_(taps his chest proudly)_

Don't worry about this heart of mine

EIRI

_(angry by this)_ Just go pack!

SHUICHI

_(pouting as he goes back down the "hall"_) I'm going!

_The orchestra pauses, as does EIRI. He looks tense. A moment passes, and then –_

EIRI

Don't turn around

_(the orchestra starts again)_

Cuz you're gonna see my heart breaking

Don't turn around

I don't want you seeing me cry

_(irritated)_

Just walk away

_(curses, missing the next line – slams his fist against the fridge)_

I'm letting you go

But I won't let you know

_(scowling)_

I won't let you know…

SHUICHI

_(off stage)_ Yuki!! Where are the other bags?!!

EIRI

_(calling to him)_ In the closet…! _(pause)_

SHUICHI

Found 'em! Thanks!

EIRI

I won't miss your arms around me

Holding me tight

And if you ever think about me

_(bitter)_

Just know that I'll be all right

_(smiling sarcastically)_

"I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna be fine

_(imitating SHUICHI's earlier movement)_

Don't worry about this heart of mine"

See if I care, idiot. Just go on and _leave_!!

_(suddenly depressed)_

But don't turn around

Cuz you're gonna see my heart breaking

Don't turn around

_(keening)_

I don't want you seeing me cry

Just walk away –

SHUICHI

_(offstage)_ Yuki!! Can you get my mug for me?!

EIRI

_(sighing)_

I'm letting you go

But I won't let you know

_(reaches into a cabinet and pulls out the mug)_

I wish I could scream out loud

That I want you

_(eyeing the mug sadly)_

I wish I could say to you

Don't go…

_(SHUICHI enters and EIRI tenses – the orchestra freezes)_

SHUICHI

_(comes out with many more bags)_ Okee dokee! _(smiling)_ I'm all set. _(sees the mug) _Oh. _(crosses to EIRI and takes it)_ Thanks.

EIRI

So…

SHUICHI

Well… _(getting uncomfortable - shifting)_

EIRI

Shuichi, I—_(gets cut off by the sound of a horn honking)_

SHUICHI

Oh, that's the taxi I called for. _(smiling awkwardly)_ I guess this is goodbye…

EIRI

Well, _(looking away)_ we'll still see each other.

SHUICHI

_(hopefully)_ Really?!

EIRI

I mean, I do work for you, right? _(turning to a disappointed SHUICHI)_

SHUICHI

Oh, right… that…

EIRI

And maybe something else, if I'm in the mood.

SHUICHI

_(perks up)_ So, um… I was wondering, then… Could we still be in a relationship…? Just not as close as the one we're in now? Like… um… casually, and stuff?

EIRI

_(somehow finds the strength to snicker)_ Maybe. Just give me some time.

SHUICHI

_(pleased by this)_ Ok! _(the horn honks again)_ I better go. _(kisses EIRI on the cheek and bounds off, struggling with all his bags – shuts the door behind him after pausing for a moment)_

EIRI

_(looking to the door sadly – the orchestra starts again)_

Don't turn around

Cuz you're gonna see my heart breaking

_(turns back to the audience)_

Don't turn around

I don't want you seeing me cry

Just walk away

I can't believe that you're leaving

Cuz I let you go

_(crying out)_

Baby, don't turn around!!

_Blackout_

END SCENE III

**Author's Notes: **Two songs only moments apart to make up for the previous scene. Shu sings Don't Speak, to which Eiri then sings Don't Turn Around in return. ;;; I'm a loser.

Song List:

Don't Speak – No Doubt

Don't Turn Around – Ace of Base

The 80's music returns. Bwhahahaha. XD


	4. Act I Scene IV

**Author's Notes**: Ok, scene IV! The plot is going to start picking up a little bit now. I'm trying, I swear.

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE IV

_SET – Park.__ There is a park bench center stage. There is also a park back drop. There is a dimly-lit streetlamp. The stage lights are very dim and there are rain gobos (gels – or slips that go over the light - in a light that give the appearance as though it is raining – very cool) in the licos. There is the sound effect of rain and the occasional thunder and lightening come along, for which the stage lights up briefly. _

_SHUICHI is sauntering in from stage left, soaking wet. He looks miserable. The orchestra is playing a sad melody and SHUICHI is humming to it. He is quickly cut off – as well as the orchestra - when his cellphone rings._

SHUICHI

_(jumping at the sound – quickly reaching for the phone)_ Hello? … _(trying to be happy) _Oh, hi, Hiro. … I'm at the park. … _(faking his usual dumb self) _Really? It's raining? Wow, I didn't even notice!! … _(sighs) _Yes, I'm being sarcastic. … I'm just… thinking. … I'm allowed to mope, ok! It's only been a week!! … I'll be there in time for the concert tonight, if that's what you're worried about. … I'll be ok. … _(starting to break down)_ Really, Hiro. … I'm all right. … _(teary-eyed)_ Bye. _(hangs up the phone and sniffes)_

_The orchestra picks up again and SHUICHI puts away his phone)_

SHUICHI

Don't leave me in all this pain

_(laughing shortly)_

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

_(smiling sadly)_

I need your arms

To hold me now

The nights are so unkind

_(pained)_

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

_(crossing to behind the bench)_

Unbreak my heart

Say you love me again

Undo this hurt you cause when I walked out the door

And walked out of your life

_(nearly crying)_

Uncry these tears

I cried so many nights

_(hushed, voice shaking)_

Unbreak my heart, my heart

_(in front of the bench)_

Take back that said word goodbye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave here with these tears

_(reminiscing)_

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget

The day I left

Time is so unkind

_(shaking)_

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

_(keening)_

Unbreak my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused when I walked out the door

And walked out of your life

_(collapses on the bench)_

Uncry these tears

I cried so many nights

Unbreak my heart

Oooh!

_(takes a shaky breath - crying)_

Oh, Yuki…!

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain!

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

_(jumps up)_

Unbreak my heart!

Say you'll love me again!!

_(begging, as if EIRI were there)_

Undo this hurt you cause when I walked out the door

And walked out of your life

_(passionately)_

Uncry these tears!

I cried so many, many nights

_(crying)_

Oh, unbreak my--

Unbreak my heart

Oh, baby

Come back and say you'll love me

_(breaking down)_

Unbreak my heart

Sweet darling

Without you I just can't go on!!

_(head back, crying out)_

Oooooooooooh!!

Unbreak my heart!

_(staggers for a moment as the orchestra fades away – collapses on the bench and cries)_

_A few moments of SHUICHI crying pass. From stage right TATSUHA enters with an umbrella. He walks on and notices SHUICHI on the bench. TATSUHA quickly hurries over the SHUICHI and holds the umbrella over the both of them. Apparently SHUICHI realizes he's no longer getting wet and looks up. TATSUHA is grinning._

SHUICHI

Ta-tatsuha!! _(wiping away his tears)_ What are you doing here?!

TATSUHA

I'm heading over to my bro's place. _(eyes SHUICHI up and down)_ What are _you _doing here?

SHUICHI

_(looks away)_ Just… thinking.

TATSUHA

In the pouring rain? Real smart. _(sits)_ Thinking about bro?

SHUICHI

_(forlorn)_ Yeah…

TATSUHA

You know… I was thinking about it, too… _(pokes SHUICHI)_ I came up with a plan if you want to get together with him.

SHUICHI

_(shocked)_ What?! How?!

TATSUHA

Well, the way I see it, bro kicked you out, right? But he never actually ended the _whole_ relationship. Which means he could still harbor some deep feelings for you… _(grinning)_

SHUICHI

_(flustered)_ No way. Yuki doesn't—

TATSUHA

Let me explain. _(waits to make sure SHUICHI is listening)_ OK, well, I figure, if bro still likes you, then we can use that against him. _(laughs shortly)_ Wanna hear how? _(SHUICHI nods enthusiastically – TATSUHA takes a big breath) _We can make the fool so incredibly jealous that he freaks out and winds up totally spilling his heart to you!

SHUICHI

_(silent for a moment – deadpan)_ That won't work.

TATSUHA

_(crest-fallen)_ You don't even want to give it a shot?!

SHUICHI

Even if it could work, there'd be no way for us to do it!

TATSUHA

_(proud)_ Oh, but there is, _if_ you're willing to do it.

SHUICHI

_(getting worried)_ Do what…?

TATSUHA

You know who Aizawa Taki is, right?

SHUICHI

_(thinking)_ Uh…

TATSUHA

_(nearly appalled)_ The lead singer of ASK?!

SHUICHI

Oh! Right! ASK is with the same company as me, right? Yeah, _(laughs dumbly)_ I know them!

TATSUHA

_(sighing)_ Well, I talked to him, told him your situation. He said he'd be willing to help.

SHUICHI

_(blinking)_ Help?

TATSUHA

I'm going to set it up that when ever big bro is around it makes you two look like a couple.

SHUICHI

But—

TATSUHA

As long as I'm in town bro will have to come out to a bar or two with me. He doesn't trust me by myself. You two just have to show up at that same bar, get a little fake-freaky, and that will be that. Believe me, green is not a pretty color on us Uesugi's.

SHUICHI

_(considering it)_ I wouldn't have to _really_ do anything, right?

TATSUHA

Nope! Not at all! _(gets up)_ Look, you've got a concert tonight – I'll bring Aizawa by. You two can meet. Give us you're decision then.

SHUICHI

_(jumping up)_ OK! _(notices that it stopped raining and that the sun came out during their conversation – giddy)_ Thank you so much, Tatsuha!! I'll see you tonight!! _(runs off stage right)_

TATSUHA

_(grinning and closing his umbrella, shaking it off)_ Big bro, you're not gonna know what hit you.

_Blackout_

END SCENE IV

**Author's Notes: **The plot thickens, dun dun dunnnnnnn. …. ¬¬

Song List:

Unbreak My Heart – Toni Braxton


	5. Act I Scene V

**Author's Notes**: Oops – I wrote this scene before Scene IV by accident… oo; I'm not the brightest bulb. Either way, I'm not very sure about this chapter… It's very dark and kinda creepy in the beginning. My apologies? It gets kinda steamy later, though. ;

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Pato-San-senpai. If not for her, then I wouldn't have ever thought to use VAST's music in this or _'Your Song'_. To her: thank you. I love you. huggles

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE V

_SET – A club. (EIRI's bedroom set is off in the wings.) The set is minimal. On far stage let is Bad Luck. There is no stage. SHUICHI is standing there with a boom stand microphone. HIRO has his guitar and SUGURU his keyboard. There is only one amplifier. Center stage holds three round tables, two chairs each. On far stage right there is one lone table. EIRI sits at this table, while the other tables are inhabited with random people. The lights are bright and cheery and everyone, minus EIRI (who seems to be drinking like a fish), is smiling and enjoying the music. The scene begins just as Bad Luck finishes their rendition of "Glow". There is applause. Suddenly, the bright lights go out and all that remain are dark purples and blues. Everyone turns somber, even SHUICHI. HIRO begins to fake play, along with SUGURU, a very dark beat (it is actually the orchestra). The whole AUDIENCE is hunched over and looks as if they are either dead or comatose. SHUICHI looks the same. The entrance cue comes, however, instead of SHUICHI signing, EIRI does._

EIRI

_(quietly, at his seat)_

You're made of my rib or baby

You're made of my sin

_(takes a swig of his drink)_

And I can tell you where your lust end and where your love begins

_(seems pained)_

I didn't want to hurt you, baby

I didn't want to hurt you

I didn't want to hurt you

But you're pretty when you cry

_(sighing - runs his hands through his hair and looks as though he is about to break down in tears)_

And the moon gives me permission

And I enter through his eyes

_(clearly drunk and only drinking more)_

He's losing his virginity and all his will to compromise

_(laughing sadly and drunkenly)_

I didn't want to hurt you, baby

I didn't want to hurt you

I didn't want to hurt you

But you're pretty when you cry

_Suddenly the audience and SHUICHI all awake. SHUICHI sings little "Ah" sounds and the like into the microphone. He looks like he's in dire pain. The AUDIENCE rises, they all have masks on. The masks are all black and white, but incredibly ornate, with etched in features. They are a creepy lot that dance awkwardly around their tables. They look as though they are performing some cult ritual. EIRI merely stares out into space, holding his drink. Soon the AUDIENCE gathers around them in their creepy fashion. EIRI is no longer visible. SHUICHI is now crying out something that is undistinguishable. His head is tossed back and is about to cry. The AUDIENCE soon dances away from EIRI and take their seats. He now has a mask on as well. EIRI's mask is plain and black with only very few white trimmings. It only covers the top portion of his face. SHUICHI is still singing._

EIRI

_(scowling)_

I didn't want to fuck you, baby

I didn't want to fuck you

I didn't want to fuck you

_(smiling evilly)_

But you're pretty when you're mine

_(standing from his seat and getting angry again)_

I didn't really love you, baby

I didn't really love you

I didn't really love you

_(softly and smiling once more - angelic)_

But I'm pretty when I lie

_(collapses into his chair – SHUICHI is still moaning out)_

You hurt me baby

_(realization dawning)_

I hurt you baby…

_(SHUICHI stops and EIRI looks downcast)_

_The AUDIENCE rises and does a dance over to EIRI. He once again is gone from sight. SHUICHI begins to chant a mantra of "How could you do this to me now?". He looks like a puppet. The AUDIENCE slowly begins to back away once more and sit. EIRI's mask is gone. _

EIRI

_(keening)_

If you knew how much I love you, you would run away

_(SHUICHI is still repeating the same phrase – EIRI is drinking more)_

But when I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay

_(EIRI is starting to sob)_

I didn't want to hurt you, baby

_(crying more, along with SHUICHI who has gone back to the moaning)_

I didn't want you hurt you, baby

_(jumps up, passionate)_

I didn't want to hurt you, baby!!

I didn't want to hurt you, baby!!

_(he falters and falls back down, crying heavily)_

How can you do this to me now?

How can I do this to you now?

How…?

Ho—

_The orchestra stops and the AUDIENCE collapses like in the beginning. SHUICHI stares sadly out into the real audience. EIRI is crying. The dark lights fade back into the bright ones from the beginning of the scene. EIRI is no longer crying, but still drunk. SHUICHI is smiling and cheering, as with HIRO and SUGURU. The AUDIENCE no longer has masks and they are clapping and shouting. _

SHUICHI

_(laughing)_ Thank you, everyone!! Go out and but our CD, ok?! _(laughs again as HIRO and SUGURU start hauling themselves and their instruments away – SHUICHI steps towards center stage – he catches sight of EIRI and his surprised – after a moment of deliberation he turns around and starts to walk away – he walks right into TATSUHA – surprised)_ Oh – hi.

TATSUHA

_(grinning)_ Hi. Good show.

SHUICHI

Thanks. _(getting nervous)_ Is he…?

TATSUHA

Aizawa? _(laughs)_ Yep. _(points to a man standing towards the back, drinking a bottle of beer)_ That's him.

SHUICHI

_(looking over his shoulder at AIZAWA)_ Oh yeah – I recognize him now…

TATSUHA

_(grinning at SHUICHI, who is still looking to AIZAWA – AIZAWA hasn't noticed)_ Why don't you go talk to him?

SHUICHI

_(turns to face TATSUHA and is about to speak, but sees that TATSUHA is pointing to EIRI, not AIZAWA)_ Oh… I… um, but I thought…

TATSUHA

You should talk with Big Bro first. See if he's changed any since last week. If not, then I'll introduce you and Aizawa.

SHUICHI

_(takes a deep breath)_ What is Yuki doing here, anyway?

TATSUHA

I brought him here since it'd be the debut of the new song. _(grinning)_ Surprisingly, he didn't argue.

SHUICHI

_(not moving, just staring at EIRI)_ Well, I…

TATSUHA

_(turning SHUICHI around)_ Go on. It can only help. _(SHUICHI's protests, but TATSUHA shoves him forward)_

SHUICHI

_(gulps and falls forward – straightens himself out and gathers what shreds of courage his has left – slowly walks to EIRI's table – clears his throat)_ H-hi.

EIRI

_(clearly plastered – jumps a little – looks to SHUICHI – pauses)_ Hi there. _(motions to an empty chair)_ Have a seat.

SHUICHI

_(laughing shortly and sitting)_ You're drunk, aren't you? Oh well, that's ok. _(talking too fast – realizes and blushes)_ So, I, uh… I didn't think you'd be here after, well, um…

EIRI

_(shrugs sloppily)_ I wanted to hear the song.

SHUICHI

_(beaming)_ Thank you. _(oddly bashfully)_ It means a lot to me, Yuki…

EIRI

Whatever. _(takes a sip of his drink)_

SHUICHI

_(smiling sadly)_ I think you've had enough.

EIRI

_(pushes the glass to SHUICHI)_ And you haven't had any.

SHUICHI

_(looks at the glass warily)_ No, I guess I haven't…

_There is a fade to black. The set it cleared as quickly as possible. EIRI's bedroom set comes on._

_SET – EIRI's bedroom – The back wall has an entrance far stage right. The two side walls taper out. The wall color is white. There is a bed in the center, but more towards stage left. The bed is titled downwards the slightest so the audience can see. The sheets are a purple-red. There is a dresser on the stage right wall. A night stand is on the stage left side of the bed. The wood of the ensemble is a dark cherry wood. _

_The lights come up. They are standard lights, but dimmed just the slightest._

_SHUICHI and EIRI enter through the door. They are stumbling and clearly drunk out of their minds. EIRI slams SHUICHI against a wall and ravishes the boy. SHUICHI is laughing._

SHUICHI

Hey, hey, Yuuuuuki… _(speaks in between kisses)_ We're drunk…

EIRI

_(disoriented and barely able to speak)_ And horny… Shut up… _(keeps kissing him – his hands claw at SHUICHI's shirt, unsure of how to get it off)_

SHUICHI

_(the less drunk of the two)_ Mmmm… but… if we do something naughty… _(pauses – begins to giggle)_ Well, we might re… re… _(stumbles over his words)_

EIRI

_(trying to get him to shut up)_ Regret?

SHUICHI

Yeah! We might… _(stops)_ What was I saying? _(they look at each other for a moment – SHUICHI bursts into laughter)_ Oh well. I'll remember in the morning.

EIRI

_(finally getting SHUICHI's shirt off)_ Are you done? _(SHUICHI nods dumbly)_ Ok, then…

_The orchestra comes in with a drum laden beat. EIRI is kissing down SHUICHI's jaw. SHUICHI is still pinned against the wall._

SHUICHI

_(grinning lazily)_

Forty-five seconds of ecstasy

How it comes right back to me

_(gasping as EIRI goes to his chest)_

Fly so high

Feel so free

_(sighing)_

Forty-five seconds of ecstasy

_(in a matter of seconds SHUICHI is thrown on the bed and pinned down – his head is at the foot of the bed and handing off so that his head is upside down – he giggles)_

Forty-five seconds of ecstasy

Cuts right through the complexity

_(eyes closed and mouth smiling)_

When I feel him right next to me

Forty-five seconds of ecstasy

Ooooo-oo-oo-oo!

_(SHUICHI keeps singing out little moaning sounds as EIRI mauls at him – the lights begin to dim and SHUICHI's singing fades away)_

_Blackout_

SHUICHI

_(giggles madly) _Ooo! Yukiiiiii!!!

END SCENE V

**Author's Notes: **Ok, now that I'm done with this scene I get to back track and write scene IV… I'm a strange little soul. But, hey, at least you get to _read_ it in order.

Song List:

Pretty When You Cry – VAST  
45 Seconds of Ecstasy – _technically_ this is by Meatloaf – but I'm not sure of the actual name of the girl who sings this… Tell me if you know? ;;;


	6. Act I Scene VI

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. I got caught up in "Magnetism", hehe. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ** As you can _probably_ tell – I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own any of the songs in this self-acclaimed "musical". I'm using actual songs that I thought would fit nicely. Assume that they were written for this musical's purpose. I take small amounts of liberty with the words at times – and even if the song is originally sung by a girl, just imagine it an octave lower. ; Don't sue…? Please? Song list at the end of each "scene."

YOUR TANGO

The Second Gravitation Musical

ACT I

SCENE VI

_Set – outside EIRI's apartment, far stage left. The set is turned so we see the entry, instead of the inside. _

_SHUICHI is leaning against it, holding his cell phone to his ear. It seems early morning. He looks exhausted and frazzled._

SHUICHI

_(picking up from his conversation)_ Yeah, he just kicked me out. _(pause)_ What do you mean 'what do you mean'?! He kicked me out! _(pause)_ He woke up and saw me there, that's what happened! _(pause)_ Well, duh. He was drunk last night, so he apparently didn't realize. _(pause, sighs – becoming less irritated and more upset)_ Yeah, I was drunk, too… I swear, I'm never drinking again. _(pause)_ Very funny. Look, whatever – I'm going home now. _(pause)_ I'm outside his place. He just threw me out. _(pause)_ Yeah, introduce me to Aizawa Taki, huh? _(pause)_ Yeah, seven's good. _(pause)_ Okay. I'll see you then, Tatsuha. _(he hangs up – sighs – leans his head against the apartment)_ I knew we'd regret it.

_The lights go down. The stage goes black as EIRI's apartment is taken off. As the lights come up once more an eerie music begins playing. The lights stop at a dark, half lit stage. SHUICHI is standing center stage, arms to his side, head hung low. EIRI and TAKI are about a yard away from him, one on either side. They are in the same position._

SHUICHI

_(as he sings, his head ever so slowly begins to lift – he is quiet and almost creepy)_

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

_(his head is halfway up – he has a mask on)_

Reeds drifting on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

_(his head is all the way up and the mask is more visible – it is one of those smiling theatre masks)_

For me…

And I'm feeling good.

_There is a heavy beat and SHUICHI's eyes fly open. On the next beat his body jerks forward, as if he was previously immovable. The music picks up now and SHUICHI steps on each heavy beat over to EIRI._

Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

_(next to EIRI – takes a hold of EIRI's chin and turns EIRI's face to him)_

River running free

You know how I feel

_(taps EIRI's shoulders and EIRI jerks like SHUICHI did – he can move now)_

Blossom in the tree

_(EIRI places one hand on either side of SHUICHI's hips on the beats)_

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

_(SHUICHI puts his arms around EIRI's neck one at a time – on the beats)_

It's a new day

_(they are leaning in to kiss)_

It's a new life

_(they are a breath apart)_

For me…

_(on a beat, SHUICHI shoves EIRI back, just as they are about to kiss)_

And I'm feeling good.

_The music becomes rather eerie again and somewhat muted. SHUICHI saunters sexily and cockily over to TAKI. He steps directly in front of TAKI, back facing the audience._

Dragonfly out in the sun

_(he places his hand on TAKI's chin just as he did with EIRI)_

You know how I feel

_(steps to the side of TAKI – back facing the audience still – turning TAKI's head with him)_

Don't you know?

Butterflies all having fun

_(is now behind TAKI, facing the audience – however, TAKI has turned with SHUICHI and now he is in front – back to the audience – SHUICHI is covered because TAKI is taller)_

You know what I mean

_(SHUICHI reaches out for both of TAKI's hands, which are at his side – during the next line, SHUICHI pulls TAKI's hands up over his head)_

Sleep in peace

When the day is done.

_(TAKI's arms are as straight up over his head as SHUICHI can reach)_

And this old world

Is a new world

And a bold world

For me!!

_(on the first beat SHUICHI shoves TAKI down, who lands on his knees – on the second beat TAKI is shoved back further to land flat on his back – on the other beats SHUICHI just relishes in the moment, his smiling mask gleaming white)_

Stars when you shine

_(steps on TAKI's chest)_

You know how I feel

_(makes an angry hand motion for EIRI to come over there)_

Scent of the pine

You know how I feel

_(grabs EIRI by the collar once he gets close enough)_

Yeah, freedom is mine!!

And you know how I feel!

_(shoves EIRI back)_

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

_(looks down at TAKI)_

It's a new life

For me…

_SHUICHI suddenly throws his head back in a sung cry of pain. He stumbles forward, off of TAKI, still singing out. He is fumbling around far stage right, passed the fallen two. His head is low as he keeps crying out in pain. On a beat, he hits the side of the stage, head turned away from the audience. When SHUICHI turns back around, the smiling theatre mask is in his hand, and a sad theatre mask in its place. He is now singing pained little "oooohs" that are very high pitched and sound almost like sobbing. His back is pressed to the proscenium (or the side wall), and as he sings he slowly slides down the wall. By the time he finishes his "sobbing", SHUICHI is sitting on the stage. He takes a shuddering breath._

_(weakly)_

And I'm feeling good…

_(on the last beat SHUICHI's head falls back down and the happy mask falls from his hands)_

Blackout.__

END SCENE VI

END ACT I

**Author's Notes: **Sooo sorry that took so long. I'm big on masks in this play… That's kind of the theme of this one. '_Your Song''s_ theme was "the song". This play's theme is being someone you're not, or "the mask". –feels stupid-

Song List:

Feeling Good – cover by Muse (not sure of the original artist)


End file.
